The present disclosure relates broadly to a diver propulsion assembly and method. Exemplary embodiments described herein have application to any movement of a user (or “diver”) through a body of water, including underwater SCUBA diving, free diving, snorkeling, swimming, and the like. Embodiments of the present disclosure may be used for recreational purposes or in combination with military issue combat swimming gear. Examples of military uses include reconnaissance, search and rescue, patrols, hull inspections, and the like.